1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a report printing function of printing setting information, history information, and so forth on the image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known image processing apparatuses having a report printing function of printing setting information, history information, and so forth on the image processing apparatuses on sheets or the like. This report printing function offers manual report printing in which report printing is performed in accordance with a user's instruction and automatic report printing in which report printing is performed when conditions set for an image processing apparatus are satisfied. A report (output matter) output by manual report printing is used mainly by a user who has issued an instruction to perform printing. On the other hand, a report output by automatic report printing is used mainly for an administrator of the image processing apparatus to, for example, manage the condition of the image processing apparatus and check the status of use.
As image processing apparatuses, those equipped with a personalizing function of optimizing functions according to users are known. In these image processing apparatuses, for example, languages to be displayed on a screen of an operation unit are changeable by users (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-7958).
However, a report output using the report printing function is usually printed in a language set in advance for an image processing apparatus. For this reason, when a user performs manual report printing, a language displayed on the screen of the operation unit using the personalizing function of the image processing apparatus and a language set in advance for the report printing function may differ from each other. In this case, a report may be created in a language that is not understandable or desired by the user who has performed manual report printing.
Possible methods of coping with this problem include a method that sets a language for use in report printing so that it can match a language displayed on the screen of the operation unit. In this case, however, if a language that is not understandable or desired by an administrator is set for the screen of the operation unit when automatic report printing is to be performed, a report is created in the language that is not understandable or desired by the administrator, and this is inconvenient.